


Brimstone

by MakingPoetry



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Chase is hard, and lately Caleb’s been taking it out on Reid. Something needs to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brimstone

He tasted blood when his head bounced off the brick wall behind him and he realized that he’d bitten his tongue. It was a mild distraction from the pain lancing down his spine, but it just made him more upset. _He_ was supposed to be the reckless, hotheaded one who started fights, not Caleb. Maybe he’d gone a bit too far tonight though, maybe he shouldn’t have goaded Caleb on.

The older boy had been under a lot of stress lately, all because of Chase. The others, Reid, Pogue, Tyler, they knew that Chase was bad news, that he wasn’t any good for Caleb. Yet he stuck with him.

“It’s not my fault that Chase is an asshole,” Reid said, turning his head to the side to spit blood, “Don’t take it out on me just because you’re stressed out over him.”

Caleb’s eyes were still black and bottomless, and he glared as he wrapped a hand around Reid’s neck, pressing against his windpipe. Pogue wasn’t there to hold him back or talk him down this time; Reid was on his own. Maybe this was what Caleb needed though, some way to take out his anger and frustration. If it was a fight he needed, Reid would give him one.

He shoved his hand against Caleb’s chest, power rippling as he used, the force of it knocking Caleb back across the alley. This was what they had been reduced to; trading blows when the stress got too bad. Used to be, whenever Caleb was too upset, Reid could help him unwind with a night of particularly good sex. Now, sometimes, Caleb wouldn’t even let him touch him unless they were fighting. It bothered Reid more than he let on.

Caleb retaliated with a burst of power that Reid tried-and failed-to dodge. It slammed him up against the wall and he was almost certain that he felt a rib crack. Winded, he slid down to the ground, one hand over his side. Caleb grabbed him under the arm and hauled him to his feet, just so that he could punch him in the face. Again. And again. Reid’s cheek split, blood welling to the surface. The sight of that caused Caleb to hesitate, his raised fist dropping back to his side. Even though his eyes were still pitch black, Reid could see the shame in them. The older boy looked away, letting him go as he stepped away.

“Can’t you see what he’s doing to you, Caleb?” Reid said, straightening up with a wince.

Caleb didn’t answer at first, just started to walk away. “Go home, Reid.”

*

Confronting Chase about the way things had been was a bad idea. Or rather, it had been the _right_ idea but it hadn’t been very successful. Chase had goaded him into attacking with the simplest choice of words and now Caleb was trying to find the breath and the strength to get back up.

“You really think it’s as easy as that?” Chase arched an eyebrow, sounding like he was disappointed. “No one’s forcing you to keep coming back to me.”

Caleb looked up, pushing himself to his feet, however unsteady that he was. “What we have isn’t healthy, Chase; it needs to stop.”

“So stop.” Chase’s grin was wicked. “But you can’t, can you?”

“Chase-” Caleb started.

“Do you want to know why?” Chase interrupted him, as if Caleb hadn’t said anything at all. “It’s because you enjoy this, what we have. You can deny it all you want,” he added when he saw Caleb’s expression, “But the truth is, you’re a masochist.”

“You’re wrong.”

Chase spread his hands. “Then prove it.”

Caleb glared at him for a moment, his jaw set. Then he turned and walked out.

He would be back though, because Chase was right.

*

The last thing that Caleb expected to find when he got home was Reid in his bed. He hadn’t been quiet when he came in, because he hadn’t been expecting anyone to be there, and Reid stirred when he closed the bedroom door.

“What are you doing here? I told you to go home,” Caleb said. Even in the dark he could see the bruises on Reid’s face and his guilt resurfaced.

“I did,” Reid said, blinking awake.

The older boy hesitated for a moment before sighing and starting to get undressed for bed. “I meant _your_ home.”

“Caleb-”

“I’m sorry.”

“ _Caleb_.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t take it out on you, and I’m sorry.”

Caleb climbed into bed next to Reid, wary and exhausted, and the blond pulled him close, running a hand through his hair, kissing his forehead.

“It’s Chase, not you. He’s not good for you, Cay.”

“I know,” Caleb sighed, pressing his face against Reid’s neck.

“Then leave him.”

“I will.”

Except he knew that he wouldn’t, no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
